


Time for Tea

by MoonChild (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Competition, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Twisted, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoonChild
Summary: This was a flash fiction competition entry I entered on facebook for Fusilli Flashfiction.Writing prompt was 200 words on any subject but has to include a twist.Our of forty two entries in June 2020 I came runner up (one of two)





	Time for Tea

Confusion

"Now what do I do? "It was the only thought to flow through her mind, her brain foggy in it's incomprehension that she had just witnessed her dad's last breath, his final slumber, ending as his heart refused to pump anymore.

Broken

It was the only word for what she was going through; the black hole in her chest where her heart had shredded itself into oblivion. The rest of her emotions no longer registering as the pain tore through her, bursting into the empty stillness of the house. The loneliness only increasing.

Emptiness

"It was the pneumonia that caused his death" filtered through the telephone cable into her ear, bringing with it a fresh wave of tears. But that was nothing new. She had rarely cried before. But now? All she did was cry. She couldn't stop. The salt water leaked from her eyes constantly, running in rivers down her cheeks. She only wished the pain would leak out of her heart to leave it as empty as the rest of her.

"Time for tea"

Letting her pen roll away from her she turned to accept the mug of tea, "thank you, daddy, it's hard writing this scene".


End file.
